Base orphans
The base orphans are a group of three young orphans from a Certain West Asian country who are currently students studying in Japan and are being supported by Kasper and Koko Hekmatyar. There were originally four of them until Malka's death. As he was older than them, Jonah served as their de facto leader until Kasper took them in. Jonah's leadership position was subsequently assumed by Maurice, the oldest orphan. While Kasper has taken charge of the orphans, his guardianship of them also serves as leverage against any attempts by Jonah to threaten him or Koko. She however has never brought them up and they remain Kasper's primary responsibility. History .]] The four orphans were taken in by the commander and housed at a base in a Certain West Asian country. Jonah, who had been assigned to the base, took responsibility for them as the deputy commander disapproved of the orphans being there and did not take care to ensure that they were being fed properly. After Yusuf Gasud arrived at the base, Jonah brought the orphans some food. They tried to hide it when the deputy and Yusuf arrived, but the former smelled it and forced Malka and Maurice to accompany him. Jonah tried to come along but was beaten for insubordination. The two children were taken to a beyond which Yusuf's shipment was located and Yusuf forced Malka to advance into it to clear a path for them by threatening to shoot Maurice. In the meantime the commander and some of his men had come across Yusuf's shipment and killed the guards. They lay in wait to see who would retrieve the shipment and the commander was surprised to see the children in the minefield. This caused him to burst from hiding and he tried to get them out of there, exposing his deputy's treachery. Yusuf was furious that his men had been killed and triggered a bounding mine. He grabbed Malka and pulled her over him as a shield as the mine exploded, killing her and the commander. Jonah learned of Malka's death when the group returned to the base and was greatly shocked, blaming himself. He decided to take revenge on Yusuf and had Maurice take Eline and Janot into hiding before singlehandedly wiping out the base's garrison, killing the deputy and Yusuf last. Shortly after, Kasper Hekmatyar and his bodyguards arrived and subdued Jonah, figuring out what had happened and learning about the orphans' existence. To test Jonah, Kasper locked him in a shipping container, leaving their fate in doubt. When he opened the container several days later he revealed that they were safe. Jonah asked that they be given safe and happy lives and Kasper promised to relocate them to Japan. In return Jonah agreed to become Koko Hekmatyar's bodyguard. Plot Vein Arc After running into Kasper again on the Atlas and being stopped from attacking him by Chiquita, Jonah recalled the events that had led to their meeting. Kasper in Asia Arc In the anime Jonah was shown thinking about the orphans and recalled his rebellion and how he met Kasper.Episode 16 Kasper and Jonah Arc .]] When Koko met with Kasper in Japan at at Narita International Airport, Jonah took the opportunity to ask him how the orphans were doing. Koko added that she could have taken him herself, but felt that it would be better for Kasper to do so. Kasper agreed to take him to see them himself and insisted on going alone. They arrived at the where the orphans were studying they just after classes let out as it was a Saturday, and saw the children returning to their dorm. Kasper informed Jonah about their living arrangements and the latter was happy to see that they were doing well. He declined Kasper suggestion to meet them in person again and they left. On the way back to the airport, Jonah told Kasper that he now thought him somewhat trustworthy, but Kasper told him not to trust anyone and extended the possibility of working for him if he were to leave Koko, which Jonah swiftly rejected. Warmonger Arc After running away from Koko and being picked up by Kasper in South Africa, Jonah thought of the base orphans before asking if he could work for him. Century of Shame Arc .]] Two years later, Kasper told Jonah when he asked to leave his service that he and Jonah would support the orphans until college. Poe realised that this was a subtle threat by Kasper to Jonah not to interfere with his business. In Japan, the three were walking home from school when Maurice felt the winds of change and looked at the sky. He reassured the other two before they continued on. Anime and manga differences The commander does not appear in the anime, thus the orphans were sent to the base by army headquarters. Jonah is also depicted thinking of them more. References Category:Base orphans